1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of cleaning a substrate, in which the cleaning composition is reclaimed for further use.
2. Description of Related Art
Bare substrates are often coated in order to protect and decorate the surface of the substrate. Before coating, it is necessary to clean the surface of the substrate in particular to remove contaminants and or temporary protective coatings in order to enhance the adhesion between the coating and the substrate. Generally, substrates are cleaned using inert organic solvents. The organic solvents are often used several times, but sooner or later the solvents have to be discarded because of contamination. This is a disadvantage because the organic solvents are a burden for the environment.